Amnesia or was I never there?
by winteriscool
Summary: Marinette becomes bumblebee, or thats at least what evrybody thought


"Wayzz Chat Noir needs help... I don't think Scarlet Bug is enough"

"Are we going to take her miraculous and give it to someone much more responsible?"

"No, Im giving the bee miraculous out to let someone help Chat Noir out, I trust my instincts and now Chloe is the right one for the ladybug earings"

Marinette had just gotten home and found a little box laying in front of her computer screen she asked herself,"What is this doing here?"

Marinette opened the box revealing a ball of yellow light then a creature extending her arms looking like a little bee creature

"Hello my Queen" pollen greeted, Marinette wanted to scream at but didn't because she was very amused of the little bee creature

"What are you?!"

"I'm a kwami, I grant special powers yours is the power of subjection before you scream or anything you must now that nobody can now your secret identity at this time, it's not the time not until Hawkmoth is defeated!"

"So I'm a superhero now?"

"Yes, when you use your power you only have 5 minutes before you transform back and you can only use it once unless you re-charge"

"And it looks like your first battle is right now!" Pollen opened her eyes wide when she saw the disaster outside

"Oh and to transform say Pollen Buzz on!"

"Pollen buzz on!" Marinette was transformed into a suit with a bee pattern and a stinger kind of hair style with some fuzz on her arms and fuzz cups on her ankles

Marinette quickly used her spiny top to join the fight when she did she was completely lost, there was no communication between Chat Noir and Scarlet Bug until Chat Noir saw her

"Who are you?!" Chat Noir questioned with a shocked face while Scarlet Bug was sitting on a rooftop ledge recording and talking to her fans really not fighting

"I was umm sent to help you guys fight evilized villians"

Chat Noir stood still for a second and hugged her as he mumbled "Thankyou" so many times, he acted like his prayers had been answered

They defeated the villian and Marinette held up her fist waiting for a fist pound back from Chat Noir who looked confused,"Pound it?" Chat Noir realized what she meant and held her fist against her fist and replied with,"Pound it my queen bee" she smiled at his nickname for her and maybe showed a little blush and so did he

Scarlet Bug was having none of it and intirrupted then both"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY! WE DONT NEED YOU!" She yelled

"I'm bumblebee" she smiled, a little bit nervous

"Look we don't need you so just go and GET LOST!"

Marinette felt a little sadended and responded with,"oh a-Alright" they heard the crack in her voice and Mairnette used her spinny too to make a quick get away while being followed by Chat Noir screaming,"Wait! Don't leave!"

She landed on her balcony and de-transformed knowing she lost Chat Noir on her way there,"Pollen, you heard what she said! I'm useless to their team they don't need me!"

"Marinette, Scarlet Bug was just jealous of your instant bond with Chat Noir"

"Hello" Chat Noir landed on Marinettes balcony leading Pollen to hide and Marinette freak out,"Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Don't you have superhero stuff to do?"

"Well, we got a new memeber in our superhero team and Scarlet Bug already scared her off, I'm worried about her she could get akumitized

Marinette smiled,"I'm sure she's just fine and she'll be joining you in the ne-"

Marinette felt warmer and so did Chat Noir they noticed the kisses on each other's foreheads, Ms.Bustier must've been akumitized again!

Both they're eyes turned pink and they hugged each other, alya passing by took a glimpse of it and was in total shock, she of course took photos and videos of it she was so amazed by what was going on

Minutes had passed by and Chat Noir and Marinette were close to kissing and Alya had it on camera ready to see it but the magic Ladybugs reverted everything back to normal, they both stood there in shock and spotted alya looking at them

Marinette ran down from her balcony and Chat Noir leaped of the balcony and they both ran to Alya,"What did you see!"They both asked

"Well a lot Lovebirds, I'll text you everything later Marinette" she rode her bike to her home and Chat Noir followed her to make sure she didn't do anything dumb but he got lost while he was following her

"See, Chat Noir does care for bumblebee" pollen smiled softly hugging her owners shoulder

"Do you think he loves bumblebee, like romantically?"

"WAIT! What am I saying, I've only known Chat Noir for like 1 battle and I've fallen for him already!"

"Ooh Mairnette your in love, this is so adorable, I love love!"

"I admit it, maybe I've developed a crush on Chat Noir but his puns are horrible!" They both laughed and hanged out until Marinette had to transform for patrol

"Bumblebee? I thought you wouldn't show up for patrol after what happened earlier today"

"I wouldn't miss it for the wold chaton" she smiled paying with his bell

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, during those months Marinettes crush on Chat Noir had turned into an obsession, she couldn't even speak properly around him

"Tom cats got two loves?" Plagg teased as Adrien was confused on what he wanted

"No, I mean yes! I mean maybe?"

"Okay, well Marinette is pretty weird, clumsy, and cool, but I don't think she likes me like that as Adrien, but she likes me as Chat Noir"

"While Bumblebee, playfully flirts with me, is pretty chill around me unlike Marinette and she is amazing..."

"Any advice plagg?"

"If you want them to love you I'd give them cheese, then they'd both obviously love you"

"Yeaaa, remind me to never ask you for advice again, If bumblebee rejects me then I'll see if me and Amrinette work"

"Uh hey bumblebee" he blushed, he couldn't believe he was finally going to do this, confess his feelings to bumblebee, wait what if she didn't like him that way, if she rejected him he'd never be able to work with her again

"Not now Chaton!" Bumblebee and Scarlet Bug had recently just started getting along, but Chat Noir still didn't get along with Scarlet Bug, Bumblebee was talking to scarlet Bug about some identity's and super power upgrades

"Bumblebee, I really need to talk to you and it can't wait!" That caught her attention, she was trying to have a conversation with Scarlet Bug but now she had to change people

"What could be so important that you interrupted my conversation with Scarlet Bug!" She muttered as they walked away from Scarlet Bug

Chat Noir pulled a rose behind his back, with a note attached to it,"_I love you"_

"M'lady please except this rose from me, I've had this feeling that you didn't want to be more then partners but I've had this feeling that won't go away, please give me a chance"

Bumblebee stood there in shock, blush rose to her face quickly when she saw the rose,"Chat... I-I"

"I get it you don't want to be more than friends..."

"No- No! It's the exact opposite, I'd love to be your girlfriend but we can't right now, not until Hawkmoth and Mayura are defeated!"

"It doesn't matter, I really really need you I can't stop thinking about you, please except me Bumblebee"

"As long as it doesn't affect us in battle then I'm fine with it" she smiled with blush and hugged him tight, she'd never been so happy bedtime and never wanted this moment to end

Unfortunately it did and Marinette was back bragging about how Chat Noir had confessed to her and how she had been waiting for this for so long

Bumblebee and Chat Noir had been together for 3 months already

"Bumblebee, the guardian wanted me to choose an owner for the snake miraculous, but I don't want to do it so you do it"

"I know just the person!" She smiled aiming her spiny top at the couffaine houseboat, into Lukas room

"Luka?"

"Bumblebee what are you doing here, and how do you know my name?"

"Uh actually I'm here to give you this miraculous, you'll be helping us from now on that so if you want to?"

"I'd be honored bumblebee" he opened the box covering his eyes from the shining blue light

"Hello my name is Sass, very nice to meet you to transform say Sass scales slither"

"Sass scales slither!"

"This is so awesome"

Marinette held on to him and reminded him,"Nobody Can now about your secret identity"

From that day forward Mairnette spent a lot of time with Viperion and ditched Chat Noir often, Chat Noir grew jealous until one day he confronted her

"Why do you spend so much time with that snake!"

"Because he's my friend!"

"LIAR!"

"ITS SO OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"

"Until you decide you can actually love me back, then hit me up" he used his staff as a get away and left bumblebee in tears, so she also returned home in tears, she landed on her balcony and stayed there for the whole night, until a mystery guy landed on her balcony once again

"Why are you crying Marinette?" Little did he know it was because of him, she couldn't say the truth with out exposing her secret identity

"My boyfriend broke up with me! Please go Chat I can't handle anybody at the moment!" He left back to the Agreste mansion

Poor Marinette, I feel her, I feel like I've made a mistake breaking things of with bumblebee"

"Now I wonder who's beneath that strong disguise..."

"I know that she's my age and probably goes to my school, so there's a chance I know her, WAIT! What if I know her, what is she was Alya! Nino would kill me!"

"IM DONE your actually blind Adrien! Compare their hair, voices, and eyes for god sakes!"

Plagg phased through Adriens bag grabbing his phone and unlocking it pulling up a photo of Mairnette and Bumblebee

"Are you trying to suggest Marinette is bumblebee, there's no way she could be her, I've saved her from evilized villians, and Bumblebee wasn't there... but there voices are so diff- there voices and appearances are so similar, but Mairnette is so clumsy and can't speak properly around Chat Noir and Bumblebee is cool around Chat Noir"

"What've Mairnette was bumblebee? She's never there during an akuma attack and is always late..."

"Plagg! I think I've messed up big time!" He whimpered he'd hurt both of them at the same time, he needed to apologize to Bumblebee

"Princess justice, I'm giving you power to release the truth of everything, in return I want the ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous"

"Now everybody will see the truth!" She was transformed into a super villian and went straight to were Ladybug and Chat Noir we're fighting a senti-monster

When they all finished she showed herself,"Look at these punny heroes!" She laughed

"Where's bumblebee" Biperion questioned but nobody had an answer, Chat Noir realized immediately what had happened and answered,"I think she's right infront of us!"

While the heroes distracted Mairnette shot Scarlet Bug, Chat Noir, and Viperion Who now we're covered by a white layer on their body

"Viperion, you never like Chat Noir correct?" She smiled

"What do you mean, Chat Noir is an amazing teammate" Marinette smiled as Viperion froze up and everybody realized what was going on

She continued freezing people on purpose and Scarlet Bug and a Chat Noir kept trying to think of a plan

"Lucky charm! How am I supposed to use this?!"

"Of course, Bumblebee never liked messes so we drown her in a mess!"

"Chat Noir your bring her here, I'll set up the trap"

"HEY! I bet you can't get the truth out of me!"

"I know your trying to pull me into trap Chat Noir, I'm not dumb!" She smirked evilly and hit him with the truth

"Are you sure I can't get the truth out of you?" She approached him, "how are you really Chat Noir, Who was the one who broke my heart! I wanna know!"

Chat Noir ran away making her even more angry so she followed him, she fell in their trap and they broke her akuma in secret

"M-Marinette...?" Chloe felt the tears in her eyes I'm rising, she was bullying her friend at school...

Marinette stood up and hugged Scarlet Bug and Chat Noir

Mairnette grabbed scarlet hugs earings and Chat Noirs rings and smiled and left the two in tears

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed de-transformed with Chloe who was walking of with their miraculous, she transformed and an akuma flew into her comb

"Hawk Moth, I have your miraculouses I'll send them to you!"

Marinette layed there powerless, in an abandoned shelter and screamed for help and felt her tears rising, what had happened this whole time, good thing Mairnette was smart and made it out and straight to Master fu

"Master fu!" Marinette stormed in not noticing that Viperion, Adrien, and Chloe we're sitting there

"What are you doing here Dupain-Cheng! We have nothing to talk about after you stole our miraculouses!"

"What?! I didn't steal anything, I was trapped in a basement this whole time I just freed myself, I have no idea what's going on!"

"Wait if you weren't the bumblebee who stole our miraculouses, then who was it!" Chloe stood up and pointed her finger at Dupain-Cheng

"I don't know! I have no idea what's going on!" She cried, Adrien stood up and hugged her, she didn't know what was going on

"A-adrien?" What was her best friend doing here?

"I love you Marinette, I'm so sorry for what I said!" He cried trying to kiss Marinette

"Adrien What are you doing!"

"Your my girlfriend aren't you?" He seemed confused, did she really not remember anything at all?

"I'm sorry, I can't remember a few things after I was knocked out but it doesn't seem like I'd be your girlfriend, I mean your my best friend and I-I"

"Were you not the bumblebee I fell in love with?"


End file.
